


We're Your Home

by Harleythegeekqueen



Category: RPF - Fandom, SPN, SPN RPF, Supernatural
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, Language, Multi, Polyamory, Pregnant!Reader, RPF, RPF AU, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-16
Updated: 2019-04-16
Packaged: 2020-01-14 19:03:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18482455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Harleythegeekqueen/pseuds/Harleythegeekqueen
Summary: The Ackles have decided it’s time to meet the family as you’ll be given birth in a month’s time. Dani offers her birthday party but not everyone is happy to hear about the newest addition.





	We're Your Home

**Author's Note:**

> Written for: Request by the wonderful @arses21434 || SPN Kink Bingo @spnkinkbingo
> 
> Prompt: Sequel to “One Night”
> 
> Kink Bingo Square: Voyeurism
> 
> A/N: I don’t know Jensen’s mom but she’s not very nice in here. It’s nothing personal in case she is a fine lady. It’s just what I need to make the story work. All errors are my own, gifs/photos found on Google unless noted above, and as always thank you so much for reading!

  The coffee was decaf but at the very least it still had the sweet creamer you loved. It was early morning. The baby constantly on the move in your belly decided you didn’t need to sleep past five am. It also didn’t help you were officially meeting Dani and Jay’s parents at her birthday party tonight. Luckily Jensen had gotten in late from filming and he along with Dee and little ones were all still fast asleep. It allowed you to have time alone to sit and think while watching the water in the lake ripple with a slight breeze. You had to be prepared for their disapproval much like your own family had shown you.

  Large hands settled on your shoulders, “You okay, Princess?”

  “Your son wouldn’t let me sleep in if my life depended on it,” you tiled your head allowing him to give you a short kiss before taking the chair beside you. “Why are you up Jay?”

  “I didn’t see you last night when I came in so I wanted to see you. I figured we haven’t spent much one on one time lately with Mardi Gras and my birthday. Plus we won’t get time tonight because of Dani’s party.”

  You hadn’t had a date night with Jensen but it was hard to explain why this pregnant girl hovered near Jensen and Danneel. After two months of back and forth visits, you’d finally relented and moved into their guest house. Although a few questions had been asked amongst the fandom no one truly knew the arrangement. However, in your personal life, it had caused upheaval. Your father no longer spoke to you refusing to even call the baby his grandson. Your sisters were civil but turned the noses up at the fact the father was a married man and you were fast friends with his wife. They refused to visit when the baby was born stating you could visit when the baby was well enough to travel, but alone without Jensen or Danneel. You reached over taking Jensen’s hand and he said nothing only squeezed knowing you were lost in thought again. Despite your family being negative your friends were supportive and had already told you their travel plans. But it would still be two months until they arrived and a little under a month and a half before your boy was born.

  “Your family is a bunch of assholes, Y/N. They shouldn’t treat you like this but it’s my fault.”

  You scoffed dropping his hand quickly finding your feet standing before him. His hands instantly cupped your belly bending his ear against the bump. You tussled his hair, “Shut up Ackles. It takes two to tango.”

  He looks up grinning ear to ear with that smile that always makes you feel warm, “It does doesn’t it? You know what we haven’t done in a while?”

  Before you could answer the door opened, “Daddy will you make waffles?”

  Jensen deflates but still smiles, “If you come give me a good morning hug.”

  JJ runs over but at the last minutes runs at you wrapping her arms as best she can around your side. She’s taken to telling stories to your bump in hopes that her brother can hear, “Good morning Aunt Y/N/N.”  

  “Hi sweetheart, did you sleep well?”

  “Wait a minute I wanted the hug,” Jensen pouts. JJ climbs onto his lap kissing his cheek, “That’s what I’m talking about now.”

  “Daddy is so jealous,” JJ giggles as Jensen tickles her. She grabs his hand, “Daddy, waffles now!”

  You take a seat on the lounge chair propping your feet up while Jensen hauls JJ on his shoulders to go make breakfast. In no time you drift back to sleep. Dee comes out to call you in for breakfast but instead closes the door allowing you to rest. She knows you need that more than anything.

  “She finally sleeping?” Jay asks as he pushes Dani’s breakfast towards her.

  “Yes bless her heart. I remember those days all I craved was sleep. Do you think she’s ready for tonight?”

  “I think she is as ready as she’s going to get. Her family has cut her off and I need our family to welcome her. I’m not worried about your family, but I’m worried about mine.”

  Dani reached over taking Jay’s hand, “Don’t worry sweetie. We love her and that’s all that matters. It’s going to be okay.”

  “I know we do. It’s just a lot for her and I don’t want her to have any more stress.”

  “Meeting people always stresses me out handsome,” you yawned managing to climb next to Dani at the breakfast bar. “Happy Birthday Dani,” you leaned over kissing her cheek.

  “Thank you, sweetie! Are you excited for our party?”

  “I’m excited that we found a dress that’s flattering to my body. Are you sure your birthday party is the right place to do this? I mean it’s going to be a lot of people.”

  Dani turned giving you another look that made you regret your question, “Y/N, I told you once and I’ll tell you again. You’re my family now and yes it’s my birthday but we are celebrating together.”

  “You are a terrifying woman,” you offered looking to Jensen whose mouth was stuffed with bacon. He nodded and she threw another slice of bacon at him.

  “You both love it!”

  “It’s the reason I married her,” Jay commits walking around the bar and kissing her his hands in her hair. You don’t feel the least bit jealous or uncomfortable. As much as you hated admitting it they were your family and to see so much love was pretty amazing.

  “Gross,” you snorted climbing off the stool. “I’m going to take a bath so we can head out Dani.”

  “Perfect I’ll call Gen,” Dani had suggested manicures and pedicures before the party tonight.

  “So have you decided how you wanted to do the nursery yet?” Gen asked while you were in the middle of pedicures. “The dates getting closer and closer for the little one and trust me you want to be ready.”

  “I know I have the room ready to go I just don’t know what to do. I keep worrying that Jay and Dani are going to wake up and realize what a clusterfuck this is and kick me out. I don’t blame them but I’m afraid.” Thankfully Dani was in the restroom and wasn’t there to hear your concerns.

  “Those hormones are really getting to you,” Gen takes your hand. “They adore you. The last thing they are going to do is kick you out. I think Dani is as in love with you as much as Jay. Stop worrying and let yourself be loved kiddo.”

  “I’m not that much younger,” you retort.

  “What are we talking about?” Dani asks taking her seat next to Gen.

  “I was telling Y/N she needs to get on that nursery like yesterday. She was being stubborn per usual.”

  “Let me guess,” Dani looks over with a smirk. “We’re going to wake up realize we don’t love her and kick her out.”

  “Bingo,” Gen laughed in agreement.

  You crossed your arms with a huff, “I hate you both.”

  They laughed speaking in perfect unison, “No you don’t.”

##  **PARTY TIME**

  The backyard was filled with guests and a live band in one corner all in celebration of Danneel. You’d slipped into your dress and was waddling around the yard speaking with the few people you knew. Thankfully Misha was here with his wife and they were more than happy to drift your way if you felt lost. Jensen had checked on you multiple times with soft touches but had left you be until his parents arrived. The first people you met when you came downstairs had been Dani’s parents. That went very smoothly and they loved you already inviting you to the family picnic.

  “You okay Princess?” Jensen came up behind you placing a soft kiss on your neck. “My parents are here.”

  “Where are they?”

  “Come on I’ll do the introductions.”

  Jensen keeps his hand on your lower back leading you back inside to the living room area where Jared and Gen are playing with the kids in the little play corner. An older couple sitting next to Jared stands as Jensen approaches.

  “Mom, Dad,” Jensen begins. “This is my girlfriend Y/N. Y/N these are my parents Alan and Donna.”

Alan shook your hand and asked to speak with Jensen while his mom Donna smiled wrapping her arm around you leading you away from Jared and Gen. You looked back seeing both of them share a worried glance. It was nothing compared to the dread that settled on you. It couldn’t be good they were separating you from Jensen. Hopefully, he’d realize that too.

  Donna led you far from the living room to the little alcove near the front door. You took a seat on the bench there while she smiled down at you. It seemed nice enough, but there was something scary in her underlining smile, “How are you feeling?”

  “I’m well thank you,” you ignored the way your heart seemed to thump offbeat.

  “Y/N, I hope you understand how awkward this is.”

  “It’s not awkward for me or your son, ma’am. We seem to be doing just fine.”

  She hadn’t been prepared for that and the smile vanished instantly, “Whatever arrangement my son and his wife made was not meant to include someone permanently. How can you be okay with being their dirty secret? You can never have a life in public. Your son will never be able to play with his siblings.”

  “He’s Jensen’s son too! Whatever we have is between us and not you!”

  “But it does include me. When my son will be exposed as some kind of pervert just because you couldn’t let yourself be a one-night stand then it concerns his family very much. Now you’re living here off their money. Was that your plan all along? Score you a rich man and get knocked up so he has to keep you?”

  “How dare you?” you screamed. “I wasn’t even supposed to be able to get pregnant. My son is a miracle and I love your son. I love your daughter-in-law and your grandchildren. I’ll get a job and support myself because I’m only here because I love them.”

  “If you truly loved them then you would leave.”

  You leaned back against the wall, “Why would you want that? This is his son too.”

  “It’s his mistake,” Donna corrected and you swallowed unable to say anything more. “If you truly love them then you will leave and let them be a family. I’m sure we can arrange child support privately for the bastard.”

  “Don’t call my son that!” you growled standing. “I’ll leave because you will not call my son that nor call me a gold digger. I don’t want anything from you.”

  Donna seemed proud, “Then that’s what you’ll get. Stay away from my son.” She looked you up and down, “And leave that dress. I can’t imagine what Dani paid for it but she can resell it.”

  “You’re a horrible woman.”

  “No I’m a mother looking after her family,” Donna turned her nose up at you and disappeared back down the hall. Your heart physically ached, but she had a point. You would be ruining Jensen’s life if people found out. You’d ruin all their lives and how fair would that be to them and to your child. What kind of life would he have constantly being in the shadows?

   “Y/N?” Gen touched your shoulder. “She had no right to say that.”

  You sniffled realizing you were crying, “Why? She’s right Gen.”

  “Y/N, come on you know how Jensen feels about you.”

  You push Gen’s arm off. “I need to go Gen. Please just let me go,” you move past her heading up the stairs to your room. When you get up there you remember it’s zipped up the back. You growl again clawing at the dress until it’s over your head and thrown to the floor. You’re so tired all of a sudden like the world has become too much, but you have to leave.

  It’s a slapdash attempt throwing all the clothes that belong to you. Unfortunately, with your belly, you’ll have to take some of the maternity clothes, but you’ll make sure that they get them back. Once you’re finished all you have is a single duffel bag. You call an Uber and quietly make your way downstairs away from the sounds of the party. The Uber was nearby so thankfully five minutes later he shows up. The driver is nice taking your bag and asking which hospital but you just tell him you’re heading to the airport.

“Y/N!” you look back before getting in to see Jensen, Dani, and even the Collins’ and the Padalecki’s are next to them.

“It’s better this way,” you duck in the car as Jensen races toward the road but the driver takes off like you ask. Ignoring the way your heart breaks and the baby inside you seems to rage too. As if he knows you’ve run away from your own happiness. He kicks and squirms making you grown.

  “Are you sure you don’t need the hospital ma’am?”

  “Yeah, but forget the airport. There is a hotel near the airport and I honestly, just want to sleep.”

  “Okay no problem,” the driver carried your bag inside the office and you thanked him before he left.

  “I need a room for the night, please. Just a single bed,” you smiled at the clerk even though there was something unsettling about him.

  “Of course, and do you have a credit card?”

  “Is cash okay?”

  “Just fine,” you handed him a wad of cash and he returned what he didn’t need and your change. His fingers brushed against yours when you collected the key card and you made a mental note to check the room for cameras and barricade the door.

   You closed the door checking the room quickly and pushing the chair in front of the door. It might not do much but at least it might alert you if someone did try to come in. You didn’t have your cellphone choosing to leave it behind so you used the phone in your room to call Jess. She was probably at work so you left a message that you were coming home and you’d explain everything when you got there. Reluctantly you told her how to reach you hoping she wouldn’t tell Jensen if he contacted her. Your son kicked what seemed endless as you laid down kicking your shoes off. It took forever for you to feel like you were getting comfortable but eventually, you did manage to drift off.

  The phone woke you incessantly ringing out. You reached over picking it up off the hook, “Hello!”

  “Are you crazy? You can’t fly right now preggo,” Jess hissed through the phone. “Do you want to give me a heart attack?”

“Good morning Jess. I see you got my call,” you pushed yourself up with a deep breath. “I’m okay by the way.”

  “What happened? I haven’t answered his calls but Jensen has been ringing or texting my phone nonstop. Can I at least tell him that I’ve talked to you and you’re safe?”

  You felt a wave of guilt then. Of course, Jay would be a nervous wreck, “Yes tell him I’m fine but I’m ceasing all communication.”

“What? Why, Y/N?”

“His mother happened.”

“Was it seriously that terrible that you’re running from your baby’s father? Not to mention the man and woman you love.”

You swallowed, “I love them but I can’t ruin their lives. His mother only spoke the truth so I can’t fault her with that.”

Jess huffed clearly wanting to yell at you but calmed and spoke again, “Tell me everything that happened.”

  You told her everything in excruciating detail, from Donna’s painful truths and the feelings of dread after to the escape to this hotel where you told her about the creepy desk clerk. To Jess’ credit, she listened while you spoke not interrupting or commenting per usual. It was unlike her but it was also very early in the morning so maybe she was either running on fumes or had yet to have her first sip of coffee. Once you were finished you realized at some point you’d started crying so now your sniffles mixed with the silence from Jess’ end.

  “Jess, are you there?”

  Jess took a deep breath, “I am and just remember I love you Y/N. Did you hear everything?”

Before you could ask what she meant two voices joined in, “Oh we heard.” You’d know Dani or Jay’s voice anywhere.

  “Jess!”

  “Oh no don’t fucking blame her,” Dani replied and you can’t think of a single time you’d heard her so angry before. “You had us worried sick. We were out of our minds thinking you were hurt or worse. You should have told us what that bitch said.”

  “Dani,” Jensen chided but Danneel continued.

  “We decide what’s best for our family. Now tell us what hotel you’re at so I can send your boyfriend to bring you home.”

  “It’s better this way Dani. I’m going to ruin your life.”

  “No Y/N you aren’t. I love you so fucking much and I know things will be hard but I’m not willing to say goodbye. You and Dani are my girls and that’s my son. We both want you with us always. My Mom had no right saying that shit and I’ll take care of it next time I see her. Now please tell me where you are.”

   Your grip on the phone tightened, “Y/F/N Y/M/N Y/L/N-Ackles! So help me god you’d better tell him or I will. God knows what that creep is up to right now. Give him the address and go work this out. You wouldn’t run away from him for your father’s bullshit so don’t run away on his mom’s bullshit.”

  “What she said,” Jensen agreed and a hum from Danneel told you she did too.

  You muttered off the hotel and room number with Jensen promising he was on his way. Danneel warned she’d talk to you later and finally, you were alone on the phone with Jess, “Did you seriously just three-way call? Who does that any more?”

  “It worked, didn’t it? Now get your shit together and fix this. Call me tomorrow from your fucking cell phone at your home or so help me that kid will be an orphan,” Jess stated and honestly you believed her.

  You hadn’t really unpacked anything so you simply sat on the bed waiting for Jensen. Now that you had a moment to think you realized how stupid you had been to run off like that. You could have gotten hurt or worse. Your head hung feeling shameful at the prospect of all the trouble you could have gotten into. When the knock came at the door it startled you as you hadn’t expected Jensen so soon.

  You waddled across the room and opened the door prepared to apologize but it quickly fell from your lips at the sight of the clerk stomping out a cigarette, “May I help you?”

  “Sorry Miss. I just got off my shift and thought I’d check in on you,” he stepped closer and you moved back keeping the same amount of space between you. Your arms instinctively moved covering your baby bump from the man.

  He hummed with a lick to his lips, “So how far along are you?”

“Sir I appreciate you checking on me but I’m fine. My boyfriend is on his way to get me.”

The man reached forward grabbing your arm, “No one’s coming for you sugar, but I’m here now.”

You panicked unsure of what to do to get away from him when the sound of a truck engine startled him making him drop his hold on you. You looked up to see Jensen’s truck come to a halt kicking up dirt. Both doors opened and you were relieved to see Jared with Jensen.

  “What the fuck do you think you’re doing?” Jensen growled on the man forcing him against the building with his forearm pressed across the clerk’s throat. “Did you hurt her?”

  “I was just checking on her,” the man whined but you shook your head trying not to cry.

  “Get her stuff and put her in the truck,” Jensen ordered Jared and you allowed Jared into the room and to lead you to the truck. Jared helped you into the cab of the truck and climbed in next to you forcing you in the middle of him and Jensen. Jensen was still yelling at the clerk and you just wanted him to come on so you could forget this night ever happened.

  “Are you okay?” Jared asked looking over checking your arm and making sure you seemed okay.

“Honestly I’m just so tired and sad and your nephew will not stop kicking me,” you managed a small laugh and Jared joined you holding out his hand a question in his eyes. You took it placing it on your bump where he could feel the baby. Not one to disappoint your son put on quite the show.

“Do you have a name picked out yet?”

“Promise not to laugh?”

Jared nodded with a grin so you continued, “Okay I like Jackson Indiana Ackles. Do you think Jensen will like it?”

“I think he’ll love it. I’m guessing Indiana for Indiana Jones?”

You shrugged, “You can’t go wrong with Harrison Ford.”

Jared went to respond but the door opened and Jensen climbed in slamming the door staring straight ahead. The clerk was sitting by the door holding a rag to his now bloody nose. Another older man was there and appeared to be giving him a hell of a talking to, “Fucking creep is lucky his dad showed up.”

  “Jay,” you slowly rested your hand on his arm. Jensen tensed up but when he met your gaze his expression instantly softened, “I’m sorry.”

Jensen didn’t waste another second wrapping his arms around you. His head burrowed into your neck and his arms tightened nearly taking the breath from you, “I was almost too late. He could have hurt you, Y/N, and there would be nothing I could have done.”

  You managed to return his hug, “It’s okay baby. I’m here and you saved me.”

  Jared offered to drive which made you and Jensen part realizing now wasn’t the time. You leaned over resting against him as he drove. Jared held your hand since Jensen was driving and soon you’d drifted off back to a more restful slumber. Jensen woke you and helped you into the house. Jared brought your stuff in and then left to head home but not before giving you a hug. Danneel was waiting in your room with Arrow asleep next to her.

  “I’m okay,” you utter ashamed of the worry in her eyes. She moves the pillow beside Arrow and is across the room holding you tight.

  “Don’t ever scare us like that again.”

  “I won’t. I’m not going anywhere.”

  “No you aren’t,” Jensen wrapped his arms around both of you. You could feel the relieved exhale as he held you.

  “I’m going to go put Arrow to bed and check on the other two. Why don’t you two talk?” Dani patted each of you on the back and scooped up Arrow leaving you both alone.

  “Jay,” you managed but his lips pressed to yours stopped you. Jensen picked you up and laid you back on the bed. He crawled away and pulled his shirt off quickly undoing his pants without a word but his eyes said everything. They were wide with a mixture of fear and arousal.

  He pushed up your dress and slowly kissed on your leg, “You scared the hell out of me.” He continued using his thumbs to pull your panties down spreading your legs, “You can’t leave us like that.”

  “I’m,” you whimpered his tongue lapping across your clit. “Sorry. God I’m so sorry.”

  Jensen pulled you up pulling the dress off and kissed at your neck sucking a dark mark just above the place where clothes would conceal it. He didn’t say anything also as he pushed you back and licked up and down your slick cunt that was practically dripping. The one bonus was your pregnancy hormones helped you get worked up and it wasn’t like fucking Jensen Ackles was a chore. It was a gift.

  You were so caught up you didn’t see Danneel slip back into the room. She was in a simple nightgown climbing into your rocking chair letting one leg drape over the arm and spread herself moving her hands down to watch her husband devour your pussy. It was hot and you were grateful that you let her watch from time to time. Dani would never admit it but she hoped that one day you may even let her join.

  Your fingers, on one hand, clutched the sheets tight while the other massaged your breast. Jensen’s tongue worked you over and two large fingers pumped in and out of your core getting you ready for him. At that moment you heard a gasp looking over to see Dani biting her lip and her fingers buried in her own pussy. She looked so beautiful that you couldn’t look away even as Jensen released you kissing up your bump.

  “How you want it, Princess?” Jensen knew how much you loved the pet name.

  “I want you behind me but I want to be facing her,” you managed and Jensen realized for the first time his wife watching as she worked herself over.

  “Fucking perfect,” he groaned helping you turn over and get on your hands and knees. He teased rubbing his cock head up and down your slick. He brushed your clit making you tremble before you sobbed out a plea.

  “Give it to her Jay. Show her how much you need her,” Dani called out in a lust filled voice.

  “You two are going to kill me,” He groaned before gripping your hip and slowly easing his cock into your tight soaked channel. You made a litany of noises that the Ackles’ both seemed to enjoy. Jensen dug his left hand into your hip while the other reached under finding your clit. You kept your eyes on Dani as Jensen kept up his pace. She has her fingers buried deep and her other hand twisting her nipples the ecstasy clear on her face.

  “Going to cum?” Jensen grunted.

  “Me too,” you groaned as he changed offering harsher thrusts. “Fill me up. I need it,” you managed and he leaned over kissing your shoulder and hauled you up your back pressed to his chest. It took a few better-placed thrusts and he groaned biting down on your shoulder as his cum flooded you. He still kept thrusting and worked your clit between his fingers.

  “Cum for us,” Dani ordered and you clamped down the orgasm overwhelming. You sagged in Jensen’s arms as he slipped out of you helping you lay back keeping one hand protectively over your bump.

  “I hope he can’t remember this,” you giggled watching Jensen blush. “Why don’t you go give Dani a little TLC?”

  You watch through half-lidded eyes Jensen stride over dropping to his knees and pulling Dani’s legs on top of his shoulders as he took his turn to delve into her cunt. You moaned feeling warm all over once more and so happy to see the two people you’d come to love. You watched them for a while but the lack of sleep before and the after orgasm bliss had relaxed you until you finally drifted off missing the session between Jensen and Danneel.

   You woke the next morning alone but a note from Jay telling you to rest and come outside when you’re ready. You showered pulling on another dress as your baby boy moved again, “I know Buddy. It’s good to be back home.”

  Dani, Jay, and the kids were all outside swinging on the hammock bed thing she had installed. You met outside climbing down the steps and sat waving as JJ jumped off and ran into your arms, “Where did you go? You didn’t read me a bedtime story.”

  “Sorry JJ. I’ll be there tonight for sure though,” you offered and she accepted it climbing onto your lap.

  “Is my brother coming soon?”

  “In a month or so,” you offered. “Wanna feel him move?”

  She shook her head enthusiastically and you placed her hands on each side while the baby moved, “Mama this is amazing!” JJ called over to Dani and Jay who walked up with the twins, one on each hip.

  “I bet. Did you tell Y/N about her surprise?” Jensen asked shooting you a wink.

  JJ removed her hands but stood to put them on her hips, “You told me not to. Make up your mind.”

  You all laughed while you pushed yourself to your feet, “Shall I make some breakfast for us?”

  “Nope, Jensen wasn’t laying we do have a surprise for you. We wanted to show you last night, but certain people ruined it. JJ, want to show Auntie her surprise?” JJ jumped clapping excitedly before taking your hand and leading you back into the house. You shot looks back at the Ackles’ but they only beamed as you allowed Justice to pull you along.

  She brought you upstairs across your bedroom door. The room had been their home office and was meant to be your nursery but when JJ pushed it opened you couldn’t believe your eyes. All the office equipment was gone and there was a rocking chair and stool with a changing table. A corner filled with stuffed animals and finally the crib with the name  _Jackson_ on the wall above it. It was the nursery of your dreams and you started to cry looking down at JJ and pulling her into a hug.

  “I take it you like it, sweetheart?” Jensen’s large hand rubbed your back.

  “How did you manage this? I live across the hall.”

  “Magic. Dani can be very distracting.”

  “Is this way Gen kept asking about it?”

  “Yep!” Dani beamed. “We only did the manis and pedis so they boys could finish this for you.”

  “I love you both so much,” you sobbed letting Jensen take you into his arms. Dani shooed the kids out shutting the door letting you and Jensen have a moment.

  “Jackson Indiana Ackles, huh?”

  “Fucking Jared,” you huff with a smirk. “Do you like it?”

  “I do. I heard you telling Jess about it a month ago and it just sounds right. Our own little Indy,” Jensen took a deep breath letting you relax into his chest.

  “I’m going to deal with my Mother but I need you to understand that no matter what, Y/N, we’re your home. You fit and you make us happy. No matter what anyone says the only place we want you is right here,” Jensen pulled back and looked down into your eyes. “Do you understand?”

  “I do,” you leaned up pressing your lips to his. This kiss was chaste but held so much promise. Once you pulled back Jensen guided you to the new rocking chair and began showing you everything in the room. He was like a kid at Christmas and you couldn’t be happier to be sharing this moment with him. He really was your home as was Dani and the children. No matter the circumstances leading you here you’d never leave their side again.


End file.
